The Vacation
by Kicklover413
Summary: When Kim wins a family vacation to Hawaii what will she do when she has to leave her boyfriend Jack back home for 2 weeks? Kick One-shot


**A/N: I just wrote this story and went to submit it and it erased all that I wrote. So I don't think this one will be as good. Sorry guys. I am pretty mad that it happened but enjoy this one. I will try to remember all the parts I can and try to get it as close as the other one. And in this story Jack and Kim have been together for 3 months and a kinda in the "honeymoon"phase**

"But Jack I don't want to leave you!" Kim said while on the phone with her boyfriend Jack.

"It's okay Kimmy, it's only for two weeks and you can't pass up a family trip to Hawaii, especially since you won this trip"he replied.

"Okay well I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight I love you!"

"I love you too Kimmy bear"

The next day Jack and Kim spent the day together since she had to leave the next day. They went on a walk holding hands and they split a milkshake which led them to Jack's house to watch a movie together. When Kim left to go finish packing Jack decided to go get her a present at the mall. He arrived at the mall and decided to get her something from the Hallmark store. When he got to the store a worker asked if he needed help.

"Um... Yeah what would you buy a girl who is leaving for two weeks tomorrow that you love?"

"O wow sir, um I would buy her this heart shaped locket" the associate said while holding up the most perfect silver locket with little silver rhinestones around the heart.

"Wow, it's perfect! I'll take it."

"Okay, would you like an engravement for an extra $10?" the associate asked.

"Yeah make it say... Kimmy, I am so glad to call you my bestfriend and my girlfriend. My love for you spreads across every ocean and sea in the world. Love always, Your Jackie bear."

"Aww that's sweet, come back in ten minutes to come pick up your locket."

"Okay"

Jack went to get some frozen yogurt and came back to see his locket done.

"Your total is... $70.67"

"Oh wow, okay here you go" Jack said while handing him the money

Jack headed home put a picture of him and Kim kissing in the locket and went to bed since he had to get up 6 hours to drop Kim off at the airport with her family.

***The next day at 2:15 am***  
Jack's POV

"I got to go get Kim now mom!"

"Okay hun have fun"  
I laughed as my mom said that since she was half awake and probably didn't know what I was saying.

I hopped in my truck with my present in hand and arrived at Kim's. She got in the truck and we drove to the airport listening to the radio.

Kim's POV

"Jack's going to be here any minute Mom"

"Okay sweetie, we'll be right behind you"

Just as my mom was saying that Jack pulled up and I told my mom bye as she was finishing packing her brush and toothbrush. I hopped into his truck and we listened to the radio all the way to the airport. When we arrived he handed me this little box with a cute little red bow on it. I opened it and saw that it was a heart shaped locket and I opened and inside was a picture of us kissing which was so cute and an engravement that read:

"Kimmy, I am so glad to call you my bestfriend and to call you my girlfriend. My love for you spreads across every ocean and sea in the world. Love always, your Jackie Bear."

Awwww Jack I love it so much I said as I put on the locket and hugged him. He blushed which made me smile a little since he got a little embarrassed.

That's when my mom tapped on my window and pointed to her watch which meant it was time to get going. I looked Jack in the eyes and said I love you and he said it back. That's when I pulled him into a kiss for a couple seconds not even caring if my mom was watching. Jack smiled and got my bag out of the backseat while he walked into the airport with me and my mom since my dad and brother were already waiting. Two hours later I had to board the plane and Jack pulled me into a hug before I got on and kissed me softly. That's when he said, "See you in two weeks Kimmy" "I kissed him again and said bye as I boarded the plane

***Two weeks later*  
Jack's POV**

When I saw Kim come out of Gate 14 I called her name and ran up to her. I hugged her and spun her around as I kissed her. I told her to never leave me again and she said she won't. I don't think I could ever do that again.

**Kim's POV**

When Jack came up to me and hugged and kissed me I knew I couldn't leave him again and when he asked me not to I promised. I didn't want to leave him and I knew that I would never leave him again even if it is a vacation or only for two weeks.

THE END

**A/N: I'm sorry this was a bad story guys like I said before my story got erased so I had to re-write it. I had the perfect story in my head but when I went to type it I didn't know how to word it. But please still review the story and tell me parts that you liked or didn't like and maybe I can change it. Also, if you want to give me some ideas for more one-shots I would greatly appreciate it and give you credit. Thanks **

**xoxo kicklover413**


End file.
